Talk:Meakashi-hen
Invisible nail This is in relation to a statement I read on this page regarding how shion died in the anime. "In the anime adaption, her shirt got caught on what seems like an "invisible nail" and then falls to her death)". This left me perplexed as I didn't remember it, though the whole circumstances of the deaths there were all pretty confusing. Going to watch it very closely this time. I guess a small metal thing like a nail makes me think of a coin getting shot out of wishing well, or a bullet being deflected. A small amount of pinpoint force, whose altered direction can change destinies. Could Hanyuu do something like that? Ty 04:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) DEEN Her shirt just randomely got ripped and she fell, I took that as a production mistake (since it just..doesn't make sense at all). As for your last question, Hanyuu tried to use God's World and deflect the bullet in Matsuribayashi-hen, actually, but failed to and Rika did the job instead. Otherwise, she probably doesn't have the power (or the willpower) to do anything that can drastically change much besides what was listed on her page. 04:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku (not logged in atm 'cause internet is being derpy) Different from Watanagashi-hen? I believe this was explained somewhere, but could someone tell me (or send me a page that does) what events set Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen as separate arcs? Clairemily (talk) 01:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I believe there are some details different in the VN versions of both -- I never finished the VN version of Meakashi, but in Watanagashi, isn't it Shion who beats the three punks (when she first meets Keiichi)? In Meakashi, Keiichi actually kicks their asses singlehandedly. There probably are other differences, but that one stood out the most to me (unless I'm completely wrong there) Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:08, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually...it was Mion disguised as Shion who scares off the punks (in the anime it's Shion). And as for Keiichi in Meakeshi-hen...i don't know, maybe it's just one of those things that makes every world different. And just to be clear, Watanagashi-hen and Meakeshi-hen are basically the same story, but there are differences between the two. For example, Rika is captured, tortured, and killed by Shion in Watanagashi-hen. But in Meakeshi-hen, Rika commites suicide by stabbing herself in the neck, because she wanted to avoid suffering the same fate as she did in Watanagashi-hen. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 21:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Also it is mentioned in Watanagashi-hen that the syringe was found in Rika's pocket. Which means that either Shion put it back there (but why?) or that Rika never took it out of her pocket (as she does in Meakashi-hen). Which implies that Shion does not kill Rika only because she saw Rika attacking her with the syringe, but she would have killed Rika anyway. On the other hand, Shion in Meakashi doesn't want to let Rika in at first. It's Rika who says she would like to fill her sauce bottle by herself. It seems like Shion is more evil in Watanagashi-hen than in Meakashi-hen. Draugur (talk) 23:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC)